


The Flower Shop Across the Street

by eliets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliets/pseuds/eliets
Summary: While walking home from work, Madeline notices that a new flower shop has opened, so she decides to go check it out.





	The Flower Shop Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i wrote for the aph rare pair exchange.   
> m/f ships aren't really my thing but this was pretty fun to write

Madeline sighed, tired from the long day she had at work.

She walked through the streets, wanting nothing more than to arrive home and pass out on her bed, paying attention to nothing around her.

When she was about to get to her apartment building, though, she saw something from the corner of her eye: Across the street, between the many shops she always saw when walking home from work, was a building she had never seen before.

She stopped walking and turned her head to see the unfamiliar building more clearly.

And it was a flower shop, with many beautiful flowers on display.

Madeline lightly widened her eyes _“It looks new”_ she thought, staring at the shop for a single minute.

_“Hm, maybe I should check it out?”_ She asked herself _“I don’t want to arrive home too late, though. What time is it?”_

She checked her phone and found out it wasn’t that late. She could go there and take a little look at the flowers, if she wanted to.

And so she did. Carefully crossing the street, Madeline went to the flower shop, her eyes sparkling once she looked at the flowers more closely, now clearly seeing their beauty.

She walked around the small shop once, glancing at each flower. They all looked beautiful, like someone just put a lot of effort on caring for them.

_“The owner must take good care of them…”_ Madeline thought to herself, smiling lightly as she stopped in front of the tulips and wondered what kind of person the owner of this shop must be.

_“They’re probably a bit of a perfectionist”_ She pondered, bringing her hand to a red tulip, feeling the smoothness of its petals as she delicately touched it _“And very hardworking too”_

The Canadian woman was completely distracted for a brief second as she stared at the flower her fingers touched, assuming things about the shop’s owner, until a deep, slightly deadpan yet commanding voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“If you’re not buying anything then you should leave”

Her heart jumped and heat shoot to her cheeks. She looked in direction of the voice “Ah, I’m sorry, I—“ She started, a full sentence prepared on her mind.

And then she saw the person who spoke to her— a tall, handsome young man with spiky blonde locks, narrow green eyes and a green apron with a flower drawn in the chest area, standing a couple meters away from her.

_“Is he the owner?”_

“Oh…um…” She stammered, trying to remember the sentence she was going to say, but being unable to.

The man’s strict gaze seemed to soften a bit.

“Do you like them?” He asked, his voice less commanding now. Madeline blushed and nodded.

“Y-Yes, they’re very beautiful” She complimented shyly.

“Thank you. I grew them myself.” His lips seemed to want to curl into a smile, but for some reason they didn’t.

“Are you the owner of this shop?” Madeline asked, feeling sort of curious about this man. He was somewhat intimidating, but really attractive too…

“Yeah” He answered “I opened it recently.”

“Oh…that’s nice” She smiled a bit awkwardly. The man said nothing

So Madeline glanced back at the flowers.

_“Maybe I could buy some? They’re really beautiful, and my apartment could use some new decoration…”_ Madeline thought. She looked at the price tag, and her eyes widened _“Ouch, they’re expensive…”_

“Are you going to buy them?” The man asked, and walked up to her.

“I’m thinking about it…but I’m not sure if I have the money…” She admitted, looking at him. Now that he was closer she could notice a couple more details on him, like the scar he had over an eyebrow and the name tag on his apron— Which lead her to find out that the handsome florist was named Willem.

“Well, um, I could give you a discount” Willem suggested, sounding slightly awkward. Madeline could notice a faint blush over his cheeks.

“R-Really?” She smiled “Thank you!”

“You don’t have to thank me” This time his lips curled into a smile, it was a small one, but a smile nonetheless “I’ll make you a bouquet. Which flowers do you want me to use?”

“Red tulips” She answered instantly.

“Just red tulips?”

“Yes.”

“Got it. Wait here.”

Willem got a bunch of flowers and then went somewhere to do his magic. Madeline smiled warmly, waiting patiently for her bouquet. Her heart was beating fast because of her excitement.

“Here it is” Willem said when he came back, holding a medium-sized bouquet made of red tulips that he soon handed over to Madeline.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful!” She chimed, gazing dreamily at the beautiful flowers “How much will it be?”

“Half the normal price” Willem said “Can you afford that?”

“I can” She found it odd that the man selling her was concerned if she could afford a product or not, but didn’t say anything “Thank you”

A light smile appeared in his lips but he said nothing. Madeline paid for the flowers and left the shop.

That’s exactly when she noticed that in the middle of so many red tulips, was a single white one, with some black markings on a petal.

She raised an eyebrow, gently grabbing the marked petal to give it a closer look.

And she saw, written in black marker, a phone number, with the name “Willem” right above it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aph-taiesh


End file.
